Rhino tank (Red Alert 2)
Soviet Union |baseunit= |role=Main battle tank |useguns=120 mm U-5TS smoothbore gun |usearmor=Heavy |hp=400 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Heavy |amphibious=No |trans= |cost=$900 |time=0:36 (RA2, YR 1.000) 0:45 (YR 1.001) |produced= |req= |techlvl=2 |tier=1 |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack=*90 (AP) *90 (85 in RA2) (when elite) (RHINAPE) |airattack= |cooldown=65 (80 when elite, RA2 only) |airspeed= |landspeed=6 |seaspeed= |range=5.75 |sight=8 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |eliteability=Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |structure= }} The Rhino heavy tank was the main battle tank of the Soviet Union during the first and second iterations of the Third World War, replacing the aging heavy tank. Concept The Soviets mass-produced Rhino tanks to swarm the United States, hoping to win through sheer numbers and weight of firepower. It is possible that following this concept, the next stage became the Apocalypse tank, derived from the Rhino but is bigger, heavier and carries more weapons. Of all the basic tanks, the Rhino was by far the strongest in terms of raw firepower and armour. The notable difference between it and its predecessor is a single, large cannon compared to dual cannon turrets seen on the heavy tanks of the Second World War. These changes may come from consideration that constructing a single-barrelled, but powerful tank was much more practical in contrast to the mechanical difficulties of constructing a dual barrel turret on a compact designed medium tank chassis. Background Rhino tanks were heavily armoured and mounted a large 120mm gun, but sacrificed speed in the process. Despite the fact that it was slower than its two counterparts, it was still sufficiently fast for a heavy tank, being able to mobilize quickly from one location to another. Its speed deficit in comparison with its counterparts were not as pronounced as the heavier Apocalypse Tank; it is believed that the Rhino was capable of upwards of three quarters of the Allied Grizzly tanks top speed. Rhinos formed the bulk of the frontline vehicles fielded during the war. Like most other tanks it was capable of grinding infantry under its treads and was good at shelling buildings in groups. Soviet high command deemed the Rhino tank worthy of mass production, deploying it throughout the Soviet Union and to nearly all major battlefields during the war. While dwarfed in terms of power by the high tech Apocalypse Tanks, Rhinos remained a major asset to the USSR in all of Third World War major conflicts, using mass attack tactics to win the day. This tactic became even more viable with the invention of Industrial Plants, which allowed the tanks to be churned out at a much faster rate and, in the process, gave the Soviet Army many chances to both outgun and overpower their enemies. Usage The Rhino tanks are very useful in early game stages due to its cheap production cost and medium-high power against vehicles and structures. The Rhino tanks are especially useful in a Soviet vs Allied PVP match: during very early games, the player controlling the Soviet faction could easily build few of these tanks and defeat the Allied player if these tanks are focused on destroying enemy structures, as the Allied player spent much time in early game to develop his/her base. This tactic is called 'rushes' and are usually used by Soviet players early in game. Even in late-game matches, the Rhino retains its usefulness due to its high speed, heavy armor, and relatively inexpensive cost (especially if an Industrial Plant was constructed). The brutal AI usually attack with 5 Rhino tanks along with 2 Flak tracks. They have no preferred target when attacking; they will simply attack the closest building to them. However, once they become aware of enemy units/troops (either by being attacked themselves or being near another friendly troop under attack), they will leave their previously targeted building and engage the enemy units/troops instead. Once all of the nearby enemy units/troops are defeated, they will proceed to attack the nearest building from their current location. Counters Despite its relatively strong armour, Rhinos had no effective response against aerial threats,, being unable to hit them. Sometimes, a lucky Rhino could dodge missiles launched by Harriers or Black Eagles, but this required precise timing. Against Rocketeers, Rhinos were completely helpless. The German Tank destroyer was also more than a match for it, possessing much greater firepower, and costing the same amount of resources as the Rhino. Rhinos were more expensive to produce then the Grizzly battle tank or the Lasher light tank and was often outnumbered by the smaller tanks. However this can be remedied with the Industrial Plant. Even though the tank is fast, faster tanks can close in on Rhinos for the kill if not managed properly. Large groups of deployed GIs could wear down Rhinos due to its lack of anti-infantry weapons, but the tanks themselves could easily grind the infantry under their treads if they were not destroyed in the process. After the defeat of the Soviet Union the Allies developed the Guardian GI which can hard counter main battle tanks such as the Rhino easily and much more effectively, especially if bunkered in an IFV or even the new Battle Fortress. Even on their own, Guardian GIs can still pose a huge threat. With the new steel encasements in deployed mode, running over Guardian GIs is no longer an option and the Guardian GI has the range to get a few shots off before the tanks have the range to attack them, giving the Allies an impressive and needed boost in defensive situations. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Guardian GIs were brought back in time and Rhinos had to overcome these challenges. Aftermath Following the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviet Union replaced Rhino tanks with cheaper Heavy tanks during the Post-war Crisis. That design was later replaced by the more powerful Hammer tank during the War of the Three Powers. Assessment Pros * Stronger than the Grizzly tank and Lasher light tank in terms of raw firepower and armour. It wins one-on-one fights against both * Surprisingly agile for a heavy tank, though slightly slower than the Grizzly and Lasher. * Good for tank rushing and remains viable throughout due to the tank's solid balance of Firepower and armour without sacrificing much mobility. * Can crush infantry * When elite, fires high-explosive projectiles that annihilate infantry quickly * Cheap ($675) and easily spammable if an Industrial Plant is constructed * Takes 3 Harrier bombs to destroy it Cons * The most expensive main battle tank ($900; $675 with an Industrial Plant) * Not very effective against infantry, other than crushing or gaining elite status * Helpless against air units * Does not fare well against rogue Apocalypse tanks. It takes 3 Rhinos to destroy one rogue Apocalypse tank. * Vulnerable to mind control and terror drones. * Slower than Grizzly and Lasher tanks. * Can be easily swarmed by of GIs or rogue conscripts. * Small numbers of Guardian GIs are the ideal counter for the Rhino since the former cannot be crushed when deployed and has the range to get a few rocket shots off before the tanks can fire on them. * Often outnumbered by Grizzlies and Lashers due to they build slower than the other main battle tanks. * Lose to tank destroyers one on one. * Loses a one-on-one battle with a rogue Tesla tank. Quotes Gallery Rhino Tank Voxel Render.jpg|Rhino Ingame design Voxel Model render. RA2 Rhino Tanks in Colorado Springs.JPG|Rhino tanks (design variant) approaching Colorado Springs RA2 Rhino tank installation slide.jpg|Rhino Tank in an installer slide, with the wrong Allied background. RA2_Invulnerable_Icons.png|Rhino Tank as seen in the invulnerability activation icon for the Iron Curtain. RA2_Rhino_Tank_French_Icons.gif|Icon in French version RA2_Rhino_Tank_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Rhino_Tank_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Rhino_Tank_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon in Russian version RA2_Alpha_Rhino_Tank_Cameo.png|Alpha icon RA2_Beta_Rhino_Tank_Cameo.png|Beta icon Trivia * One of the Rhino tank's quotes, "We will bury them!" is a reference to the "We will bury you!" phrase made famous by the real-world Soviet premier Nikita Khrushchev. * The Rhino Tank's lines are used by all Soviet ground vehicles in the original Red Alert 2 (save for the Terror Drone and Demolition Truck). Appearance During the development period of Red Alert 2, the Rhino tank changed its design several times, resulting in inconsistent appearances in the final release of the game. The tanks seen moving into Colorado Springs is higher, with no apparent fuel tanks in the rear and has a different turret. And what seems to be four treads instead of two. However, the Rhino in the installer slide has a larger turret and a longer barrel. The in-game voxel looks like a mix of both, having the fuel tanks and the height of the tank in the installer slide while appearing to have a similar hull design to those seen in Colorado Springs. The turret however is different as it is larger and positioned more to the rear (when viewed from certain angles), which could be an unintentional oversight. A stock Merkava model was used for the alpha cameo. The beta cameo appears closest to the in-game voxel, but was changed again for the final release, resembling the installer model more. Category:Tanks Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal de:Schwerer Rhino-Panzer